When Love and Hate Combine
by amutolovers
Summary: He's a cold-hearted rich bastard; she's a charming woman. He's a popular man while she's an ordinary woman. They don't get along so well but they go to the same college. When Sesshomaru is given the challenge of making Rin fall in love with him, he takes it. Now, can he make the woman fall in love with him in a month, without allowing himself to fall for her as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Well, this is my first Inuyasha Fan Fiction and I write about Sesshomaru x Rin since I am one of their fan. I hope you can enjoy the story as much as I am and don't forget to review .. ^^ ..**

**Credit for my beta reader ... [ ****_InuxKagsForever_**] ... **for helping me edited this story, thank you so much for your help!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha and the characters ^^ **

* * *

Summary: He's a cold-hearted rich bastard; she's a charming woman. He's a popular man while she's an ordinary woman. They don't get along so well but they go to the same college. When Sesshomaru is given the challenge of making Rin fall in love with him, he takes it. Now, can he make the woman fall in love with him in a month, without allowing himself to fall for her as well?

* * *

**"****When ****L****ove and ****H****ate ****C****ombine****"**

**Chapter 1 **

**Normal POV**

A tall man was walking in the dark night of Tokyo; his face emotionless and showing nothing other than arrogant aura. Everyone he walked past would step aside because of their fear. He was a well-known Inuyoukai, one of the strongest in all Japan, other than his little brother and father. This man was feared but also very respected as well.

"Miroku," The handsome Inuyoukai spoke when he arrived at the bar and spotted his little brother's best friend.

"Ah, Sesshomaru glad you can make it." Miroku spoke.

"Where's my little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, not giving much attention to the man.

Miroku pointed his finger forwards and Sesshomaru's eyes landed on the middle of the dance floor. There stood Inuyasha, another handsome tall man with long silver hair, also his outstanding attribute - a pair of triangle dog's ear at the top of his hair. He was currently making out with a raven haired woman.

"Who's she?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku gesturing to Inuyasha with his hand.

"That fine woman is Kikyo, Yash met her two days ago." Miroku answered with a slight smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and approached his idiotic brother before pulling him from the woman and dragging him outside, ignoring the younger man's protests. Sesshomaru proceeded to drag him into his car and yanked him into the passenger seat before running to the other side of the car, stepping in, and closing the door and driving off.

"What the fuck Sessh? What about my car?!" the young man yelled at his brother.

"Shut up, half-breed; I'll ask one of our drivers to get it. Now, tell me why are you in the bar and why the hell were you kissing that bitch." Sesshomaru said in his normal cold, emotionless voice.

Inuyasha let out a small 'keh' before replying his older brother - half-brother!

"I wanted to go have some fun for once, and for the record her name is Kikyo not bitch!" Inuyasha shouted at his older half-brother with an angry scowl on his face

"You're really crazy enough to go around kissing that bitch in the middle of a bar? You let your guard down, what would you have done if the media had caught you again? This is my second warning to you, I don't give a damn about your problems if they aren't related to our company." the Inuyoukai said to his fuming brother.

Inuyasha remained silent, he knew what Sesshomaru had told him was right. He had been caught by the media a year ago when he was kissing a girl in the same bar. He remembered Sesshomaru and his father yelling at him about his behavior, even his mother was mad at him. Hell…that was one crazy day. The media had followed him the entire evening, asking him who the hell the girl was, and blah blah blah...

They soon arrived at their house – more like mansion. Sesshomaru pulled his Porsche into the garage before asking one of the drivers to go get Inuyasha's car from the bar. They walked into the living room and were greeted by their parents.

"Night boys," Their mother said to them when she saw they were walking into the living room. Izayoi was human, a mother to Inuyasha but only a step mother for Sesshomaru. She was an extremely kind woman. Even though Sesshomaru wasn't her own biological child, she treated him like he was her own son. She treated Inuyasha and him equally and let Sesshomaru knew what a mother's love was like. His father - Inu no Taisho - divorced Sesshomaru's mother when he was only at the young age of one year old. Sesshomaru's biological mother - Inukimi - cheated on his father and ran away. A few months later, his father remarried another woman and they had Inuyasha soon after. Sesshomaru was one year and a few months older than Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, although he would never admit it, was glad that his father chose to marry a kind-hearted woman like Izayoi. She was a great mother to him even though he despised humans. He was a strong Inuyoukai and he despised all humans so much, except for Izayoi. Sesshomaru had hated the kind woman the first few months after she married his father and hated both of his step mother and step-brother when Inuyasha was born. But as he spent time with the both of them as he began to love them and accept them into their family. But he still hated the pathetic creatures that were humans.

"Mom," Both of the boys greeted the older woman when she came over to them and engulfed them both in a big warm hug.

"My boys have grown so big." The older woman complained, pinching the cheeks of both of her sons.

She was the sunshine of the house; she could even make their father fear her at times, even though their father was one of the strongest demons. She brought warmth to this cold house when she married Inu no Taisho. Izayoi brightened up the house with her smile and attitude.

When the boys heard their mother 'complain' they chuckled, sometimes she could act like a child.

"Of course they are. They're my sons aren't they?" Their father commented with a playful smirk on his face.

"Father," Both of the young men greeted their father when he approached and hugged their mother. The old couple's love was still blooming like new love, even though they had been married for so long.

Inu no Taisho flashed his wife a smile before tightening his arms around her and kissing her cheek. The woman smiled and put her small hands in her husbands and giggled. She loved her family very much.

"Boys, go to sleep right now, you both have school to attend tomorrow." The older man demanded giving both boys a stern look.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha inherited his long silver hair and golden amber eyes. The difference was only that Sesshomaru had purple marks on his cheeks and a crescent moon marking on his forehead, and Inuyasha had cute dog ears at the top of his head.

The young men both followed their father's command and went upstairs to their own bedrooms before bathing and allowing themselves to sleep.

* * *

Two raven haired women were walking back to the apartment that they shared; they had just arrived from work. Both of them were as close as sisters and they attended the same college, and worked in the same place, along with living in the same apartment.

"Kagome, look who's here," One of the women said silently with a frown on her face.

Kagome Higurashi turned her head and saw the one person that she definitely didn't want to see.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome spat, with venom laced in her voice.

"Well, well, can't I visit my beloved cousin?" Kikyo asked.

"No, now go away!" Kagome said pulling Kikyo away from the door and ignoring her cursing.

"Rin, let's go inside and leave the bitch alone." Kagome said to the other woman, Rin Arai, still glaring at Kikyo.

Rin nodded her head and plucked the key to the door from her purse before pushing the door open. She slipped inside with Kagome and she slammed the door closed on Kikyo.

Kikyo and Kagome could be identical twins; they looked completely alike but Kagome wasn't a bitch like Kikyo. Their outer features were almost exactly the same, both of them had the same raven hair and big brown eyes; although Kagome's eyes were always warm with happiness, unlike like Kikyo's eyes, which were always judgmental and cold. Kagome had her own problems as well; she was kind but also a bit temperamental at times.

Rin on the other hand was always a cheerful woman; she wasn't as tall as Kagome and her eyes were black with a hint of brown and she had longer hair than Kagome.

"Rin, don't stay awake too late, we have school tomorrow." Kagome reminded her best friend.

Rin nodded and headed to her own room, not much longer after that, both of the women fell into a deep sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- The Next Day -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Young Master, wake up." A maid knocked on Sesshomaru's bedroom door. He let out a growl when he heard the noise.

"I'm awake." Sesshomaru replied curtly to the maid before glancing at the clock that was placed on his nightstand, the bright letters read 7 a.m. He had an hour and a half before school started. He walked into his private bathroom and took a quick shower. After he had finished, he walked into his closet and picked out a white shirt and a black jeans and began brushing his long silver hair before putting it into a ponytail.

After he was done getting ready he walked downstairs and went to the dining room for breakfast. His father and mother were already siting in their own chairs and he took his beside his father. Soon, his younger half-brother came into the dining room and the family began to eat their breakfast.

Sesshomaru grabbed his car keys and walked into the garage while his younger brother searched for his homework. There was really no point; Sesshomaru was sure his half-brother was going to fail the assignment anyways. He quickly jumped into his silver Porsche and drove to school, not caring if Inuyasha was going to be late or not.

* * *

Rin groaned in annoyance when she heard her alarm ring. She slammed down her hand on the snooze button to make her alarm stop before opening her black eyes. She was greeted by the bright sunshine coming from the window. She glanced at her alarm before rushing into the bathroom to take a shower; it was already past 7 o'clock! She ran back into her room and chose what she was going to wear. She walked into the kitchen and found Kagome cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Kags." She greeted her best friend before sitting down.

"Morning, Rin, want some pancakes?" Kagome asked Rin, with a smile on her face. Rin nodded and Kagome handed her a plate with the pancakes. When they finished their breakfast and were done washing the dishes it was already around 8 a.m. Both of the women didn't waste a minute before rushing to school.

They arrived at school about twenty minutes later - thank god they didn't live too far from their college - and walked to their lockers. Rin noticed all of the girls were screaming and squealing.

Rin turned her head and watched as a silver colored Porsche, a red Ferrari, a purple Lamborghini and a green Ascari A10 pulled into the parking lot. All four of the drivers opened their sports cars door and revealed themselves to fan girls that were screaming in excitement.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were the most popular, the most handsome, and the richest men in the college. They walked into the college building and as they walked, you could hear the women screaming and squealing their names while the men eyed them with envy.

The four men formed a gang called 'The Populars' that contained only themselves. Not only they were the most popular, the most handsome and the richest, they were also known as the school biggest players, except for Sesshomaru. He hardly dated or spoke to a woman or anyone for that matter, and everyone knew he despised humans. Some even assumed that he was just gay.

Kagome and Rin saw the Populars walking into the building towards them. They both ignored the four men and turned around. The girls weren't obsessed with the four men like all the other women in the school; they actually hated them with a burning passion.

Kagome and Rin began to walk to their first class and were greeted by their other best friends in the hallway, Sango Taijiya and Ayame Lang.

"Hey guys," Sango greeted with a smile when she spotted them.

"Morning Kags, Rin." Ayame came over as well and greeted them.

"Morning," Kagome and Rin replied in unison before looked at each other and giggling.

"Oh here comes the Populars..." Sango muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

All of the girls turned their bodies so they were facing the lockers and talked to each other instead of looking at the four men.

"Good morning my dear Sango," Miroku said walking over and putting her hand over the Sango's shoulder. Sango was going to yell at the man when she felt a hand was groping his firm ass.

"Hentai!" She screamed and slapped the man across the face and glaring at the man.

Sango was the captain of Kendo team so her hit must have hurt; it left a big red hand print on Miroku's cheek.

"You never learn, do you Miroku," Inuyasha said, shaking his head at the man's stupidity.

Miroku only flashed Sango a smirk before they walked away. The four men had never really gotten along with the four women, although they liked pulling pranks on each other, all of them except for Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't take an interest in pranking girls, while Rin just didn't really have a reason to, even though she disliked them. Inuyasha always pranked Kagome, Koga always pranked Ayame, and Miroku always pranked Sango.

Well, even though Sesshomaru didn't take any part in any pranks, Rin sometimes pulled a prank on him for fun, but they were never anything too bad. Rin was just too nice for that.

* * *

Soon enough it was time to go home, time sure went fast. Rin didn't have the same class with Kagome for her last period so she was alone walking home. When the bell rang, she wanted to scream out of joy and she quickly rushed to the door. Rin went to her locker to put her books and began to walk home, wondering what silly prank she should pull on Sesshomaru this week. If only he joined in on the fun and pranked her back for once.

**- End of Chapter-**

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter? Do R&R okay? I'll try my best to upldate the story fast so please wait for it!**

_**I need a beta reader for my other story called "Blood Is Red", I haven't upload it to Fan Fiction yet. It's a shugo-chara story and if you interested do PM me!**_

**Anyway, check out my profile to read more stories I've written so far ^^ Have a great and nice day, Ja ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to say thank you for the reviewers who reviewed my first chapter. Second, thank you for the subscribes and favorites. **

**Credit for my beta reader ... [ ****_InuxKagsForever_**] ... **for helping me edited this story, thank you so much for your help! I'm currently looking for a new beta reader for my new story, PM me if you interested! **

**I don't own Inuyasha and here is the next chapter ~ Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"My pride is my comrades, my friends!" **_  
**_― Sawada Tsunayoshi_**

* * *

**"When Love and Hate Combine"**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

The Populars were sitting in their usual spot in the cafeteria. Most of the girls were drooling over them, as usual, but they didn't really care. Fan girls were only toys for them; they used them then tossed them. It wasn't a big deal either, because the fan girls seemed okay with it.

Then, they saw the girls who despised them so much walked into the cafeteria, talking and laughing with each other. Hm, what prank should they pull on the girls today? Inuyasha, being the sly one always came up with a good idea. He looked at the petite raven haired girl with a smirk and then glanced over to his brother with the smirk still planted on his face.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Sesshomaru asked his half-brother in annoyance.

"Sessh…I have a bet for you." Inuyasha said to the Inuyoukai.

"I'm not interested in any of your bets nor your pranks." Sesshomaru replied with a sigh.

"Chicken, huh?" Koga teased the dog demon.

"No, state the bet!" Sesshomaru growled. He wasn't a wimp; he would show that to his brother and the rest of members of the gang.

"If you can make Rin fall in love with you within a month, without falling for her, I'll get my grade in business class up to an A." Inuyasha stated the bet.

"Deal," Sessh said to his brother with a slight shrug before they shook their hands. Even if he had no interest in pranking the girl it was a great opportunity to make Inuyasha get his grades up, and Sesshomaru couldn't pass that up. Inuyasha hated his business class so much. Sesshomaru and his father tried to convince him to try harder but it always failed to register in Inuyasha's mind.

* * *

Soon it was time to the next class; Rin had gym along with Sango. At first they enjoyed this class so much but then two members of the Populars, Sesshomaru and Miroku, joined the class.. They walked to the girls locker room and changed into their gym uniforms before walking into the gym.

"Okay, attention guys!" The gym teacher yelled loudly to get the attention of the students. "Thank you." The gym teacher said when the students stopped talking and turned to him.

"Today we're going to have a three legged race." The teacher said as some of the students groaned. It was one of the stupidest things to do in gym class. You have to run along the track with one of your feet tied to your partner's. Thus the name, three legged race.

"I'll call the pairs!" The teacher spoke with amusement on his face, ignoring the protest from the students.

"Miroku - Sango." Miroku walked over to Sango and threw his arm over her shoulder in joy while Sango groaned in annoyance, prepared to hit the pervert.

"Aoi - Maya." The teacher called the pair names until it was only four people left.

"Sesshomaru - Rin." The teacher called. Rin froze and just turned to Sesshomaru. Rin finally snapped out of her trance.

"Last, Jo - Yuki."

"Mr. Kaguya, can't I be with Jo instead?" Rin asked her gym teacher immediately, not wanting to be paired with the inuyoukai.

"Nope, my pairings are always final." Mr. Kaguya replied.

"But... But..." Rin couldn't protest any longer because the teacher had gone and waited on the start line. Rin turned to Sesshomaru and groaned before walking over to him. He glanced at her and kneeled down suddenly to tie their feet together. Great, now she has to run with an Inuyoukai who was god knows how much faster than she is.

"Ready, set, go!" The teacher yelled and Rin could feel that she was being dragged by the demon, she was going to end up falling.

"Argh, slowly, you're going to make me fall you asshole!" Rin screamed while running.

"Shut up, human!" The demon growled back while dragging the human girl faster than before.

They arrived at the finish line first, a second faster than Miroku and Sango. Rin panted hard, trying to catch her breath. 'Damn you, Sesshomaru!' Rin yelled inside her brain. Sango approached her best friend and giggled, she knew that the Inuyoukai's pride wouldn't allow him to lose on any match and she pitied her friend because of it.

After racing a few more times and resting for a while, Rin and Sango left the gym and headed to the girls locker room0\. They needed to change for the next class, thanks god. Both of the girls took a quick shower and dried themselves before putting on their casual clothes again. Rin said goodbye to her best friend and they both went their separate ways. Rin had business class while Sango had chemistry.

Once she stepped inside the classroom, she spotted her usual chair beside the windows and sat down; waiting for the bell to ring. She saw Sesshomaru and his gang walk into the classroom and she sent him a deathly glare. The demon raised his eyebrow when he saw the glare and completely underestimated the petite girl.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome ran to the classroom and sighed. Nice job, she thought she would come late again. She walked in and groaned, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting in the seats behind Rin and hers. The rest of the 'popular' gang was with them too. Great, this is just so great. She hated him with passion, just because they were popular and rich they thought they could do anything! They didn't know about a thing called morals, did they?

She walked into her spot silently and glanced at Rin, who looked uncomfortable too. Should they move? No, if they moved, it would the populars feel superior. If they didn't move, god knows what would they do to them today? They cut Kagome's hair last week and she got a detention for yelling at them.

Rin got the detention as well because she defended her friend, life could be so unfair! Rin saw her best friend and greeted her before brought out her notes and gave it to the taller raven girl.

"What is this?" Kagome asked her best friend when she received the notes.

"The information for our art project idea, remember?" Rin said.

"Ah, yes, sorry I forget about that." Kagome said when she remembered the project.

The art project due in a week, they still had a long times but Rin, being the intelligent one, finished her part already and she only needed to wait for Kags part to made it complete. The project was to paint on a blank puzzle and made it become a full color puzzle.

Inuyasha saw Rin gave Kagome a note, he quickly grabbed it from Kagome's hand before she could put it into her bag pack.

"Give it back!" Kags yelled out in frustration.

"No, why should I?" The hanyou said and opened the notes, he thought it was a diary or something like that but froze when he saw the sketch. It was a gorgeous scene of sunset.

Kagome tried to reach back the notes but ripped it in the process because Inuyasha refused to give it and pulled the notes harder but stopped when he heard ripped voice. Ooh...

Kagome and Rin frown at the scene, their school project was ripped in front of their eyes. Rin froze. All that hard work completely wasted, ruined. Hot tears ran down her beautiful face. Kagome couldn't hold her anger any longer as she snapped at the hanyou.

"You! This is the final straw. You can prank me all you want, just don't interfere with my school work. Thanks to you now we have to redo everything!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed the other piece of the paper from Inuyasha's hand and stormed out from the class, grabbing Rin and dragging her along.

Both of the young women were frustrated, it wasn't easy to make that project yet it was so easy for that insufferable half demon to ruin it in less than a second. They walked through the hallway that led them to the library, the Populars wouldn't be caught dead in the library, so they were safe from the. The women sat down at a table and looked at the damage Inuyasha made to the sketch. It was ripped into two pieces and you could barely recognize the image anymore because Inuyasha smudged it. Rin sighed, she would need to redo everything.

"I'm sorry, Rin." Kagome spoke up.

"It's okay…it's not your fault." Rin said, trying to ease Kagome's guilt.

"Let's skip the rest of our classes and do the project. Is that okay with you?" Kagome asked the petite girl beside her. It wasn't like they didn't do at home, but both of them had to work to pay their rent and school fees. Their life was different from the Populars who could hang out with friends at all times.

Rin nodded her head in approval, they couldn't waste a minute. She took out another blank paper and drew the scenery again. Two hours later, Rin and Kagome had both finished their sketches and then they combined them and Rin began to sketch the scene on the puzzle. Kagome prepared the paint and began to paint it slowly.

After another long hour, they had finished half of the puzzle pieces. They were both satisfied with what they accomplished in the past few hours. Kagome and Rin gathered their things before the school bell rang, and then went to their lockers to get all their stuff and go home. Rin waited for the paint to dry before putting it carefully into her bag.

"Kags, Rin!" Sango yelled as both of the women stopped and turned around.

"Sup?" Kagome asked when Sango approached her.

"Where were you, you weren't there during last period!" Sango exclaimed, she hated her last period, Miroku and Koga were there and both of them were so annoying during the whole class. Miroku just kept trying to flirt with her!

"Inuyasha ripped our art project so Rin and I had to redo everything at the library." Kagome replied to her best friend with a scowl on her face. The next time she saw that goddamn hanyou again she would rip his dog ears off!

"Rin," A cold, deep voice spoke suddenly from behind of them and made the three women jump. Rin turned her body and turned to meet the gaze of Sesshomaru, the idiot who tortured her in gym class this morning.

"What do you want, Takahashi?" Rin asked in slight annoyance, she didn't need another popular destroying her mood and ruining her life.

"I want to apologize for the imbecile I call my half-brother. He's always an idiot." Sesshomaru said, not letting any emotions show on his face. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Just forget it. You don't need to apologize for him." Rin said as she grabbed both of her best friends hand and walked away from the Inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked towards the three friends before throwing Rin over his shoulder and kidnapping her away from her friends. Kagome and Sango froze in their spot and looked at the now running demon, the two girls were too slow and lost sight of him soon enough. Rin struggled in his strong grip but she ended up hurting herself more than him. She pouted and crossed her arms.

He carried her upstairs to the rooftop and Sesshomaru finally let her down. Rin glared at the demon and Sesshomaru just started at her with his usual emotionless stare. Rin wanted nothing more than to hurt him right now, although Sesshomaru would definitely win if they were to fight.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, finally letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"I want to apologize." Sesshomaru replied.

"I told you to forget it, didn't I?" Rin snapped and continued to glare at the strong demon standing in front of her.

"I meant it, I apologize for his behavior. Inuyasha can be a complete idiot at times, and he doesn't realize how annoying he is." Sesshomaru spoke calmly, completely hiding his annoyance of the girl.

"Okay, I accept your apology, are you happy now?" Rin said to the Inuyoukai, rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied before jumping off the side of the rooftop leaving Rin alone. Rin gasped and without thinking, ran to see if he was okay. She saw Sesshomaru walking to his car with his hands in his pockets.

Rin groaned and went back downstairs, Kagome seemed to be gone. At least she wasn't too worried about Rin. She started rushing to the apartment and called Kagome on her way there..

"Hello." Kags greeted.

"Kags, it's Rin." Rin said.

"Oh god, Rin where are you? Did that perverted bastard do anything to you?" Kags asked worriedly.

"No, I'm okay. I'm on my way to the apartment right now." Rin replied. Kagome said goodbye before Rin disconnected.

Rin definitely needed a fresh shower to cool down her angry and tensed body. Screw the Populars and their annoying superior attitude!

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at his home later and saw his half brother laid on the couch, watching TV. He walked past him and was headed to his room when Inuyasha turned to him.

"Remember about our bet, one month starts tomorrow!" The half-breed said with a smirk from where he was sitting on the couch, his attention went back to the show he was watching. Sesshomaru chuckled and glanced at his half-brother before going upstairs. This was going to be unbelievably easy; Rin wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R! **

**check out my profile for another stories that I've written so far. Have a great and wonderful day everybody, Ja ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay! I want to say thanks for the reviews that I've received ^^**

**Credit for my beta reader ... [****_InuxKagsForever_****]... who helped me edited this chapter, thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha! Please Enjoy ~**

* * *

**_"Love can hurt but it can also heal; Love is hard to find though it's never been blind; Love can sometimes be tiresome however, it makes sure you're unharmed; Love can make you sad or mad but it's a feeling you'll be glad to have. Love may quench a friendship though it builds a stronger"_**

* * *

**"When Love and Hate Combine"**

**Chapter 3**

Rin POV

Another day of college, to think I actually liked school before this. Damn it! I have to deal with those stupid Populars again today. Ugh, it's too much effort to try and ignore them because all four of those idiots were always bothering Kagome, Sango, Ayame and I.

Kags and I were currently eating our breakfast right now, our usual sandwich with milk. I was glad that at least our breakfast remained uninterrupted. The doorbell rang…well I guess I spoke too soon.

Kagome and I glanced at each other and shrugged, neither of us know who the visitor was, I mean who would come visit us at 7:30 in the morning. I stood up and opened the door, saw who the visitor was, and then proceeded to slam the door in their face before walking back to our small dining room and continuing to eat my sandwich. I ignored the doorbell and the annoying pounding on the door.

"Who was it, Rin?" Kags asked me, lifting up her plate and going to the kitchen to wash it. I did the same and followed her into the kitchen.

"Suikotsu," I replied, casually washing my plate.

"Really, what is he doing here?" Kags asked in disbelief.

"Who knows?" I replied shortly, didn't feel like talking about it and I knew Kagome would understand and drop it.

Kagome was the only person that knew about my past, we have been best friends since we were still in middle school. We know a lot about each other and it was easy to see how close we are, sometimes it shows so much that some people even mistake us for being sisters.

When I was still a junior on our high school, that bastard — Suikotsu — confessed to me and I said yes to him. I thought he was the one I would fall in love with, and we had great relationship that most girls were actually jealous of.

Suikotsu was a popular guy in high school; he and his six other brothers had been the schools most popular and most attractive boys. Girls were always drooling over them, and back then I was one of those stupid fan girls.

_~~Flashback~~_

_It was Suikotsu and my three month anniversary, I was so happy today. He asked me out to dinner at one of my favorite restaurants to celebrate our anniversary and I was more than happy to. I headed to my house and began the preparation for the date._

_I decided to come over to his house and hang out with him a little before our date, but when I got there he was with another girl in the living room, I could see him clearly being romantic with the girl. I was shocked; he was actually kissing the girl so I knew she couldn't be a friend._

_I calmed down and grabbed my phone and dialed his number. He looked pretty annoyed that his kisses with that girl were interrupted. I tried not to sound as disgusted and upset as I felt when he answered the phone._

_"Where are you?" I asked him once he received it._

_"Me? I'm at my house, preparing for our date tonight." He replied me casually like nothing had happened._

_'Damn liar!" I yelled inwardly before disconnecting the call. I decided to wait until we were at the restaurant to confront him. I took a picture of Suikotsu and the girl and got to the restaurant in time for our date._

_Once I arrived at the table I grabbed the cup of water that was sitting in front of him before dumping it on top of his head._

_"What the hell Rin!" I took my phone out of my pocket and shoved my phone in his face, with the picture of him and that girl. Suikotsu looked shocked, to say the least._

_"We are over, you asshole!" I shouted and walked away with confidence. I decided that it would be the first and last time I would ever get my heart broken. I didn't want to be in a relationship ever again. I couldn't trust boys ever again, they only brought you sadness and heartbreak._

_~~End flashback~~_

Since then I despised all popular boys I ever met. All of them were idiotic play boys that had no respect for women. I didn't drool over them anymore and I was never one of those stupid fan girls ever again. Those people that said high school was the best part of your life were complete idiots.

* * *

Normal POV

Takahashi Sesshomaru woke up and immediately got up and headed to the bathroom, he needed to take a relaxing shower and think about what he would do to make the petite raven girl fall for him. Should he become her friend? No, he couldn't allow himself to get close to her as well. Anyways Rin would definitely suspect something if he suddenly wanted to become her friend.

The Inuyoukai dressed into his usual casual attire once he finished his shower and headed to the dining room to eat the breakfast that had been prepared by the cooks. It was bacon with eggs with a mug of hot cappuccino. Across from him sat his younger brother, who was eating his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in days.

Their parents were on a business trip once again, which left Sesshomaru with the task of making sure Inuyasha didn't do anything stupid. They left this morning before both of the young masters woke up. One week alone with his little brother, god knows what would happen. He finished his breakfast and grabbed his car keys before leaving for school, abandoning his brother at home…Well it's just another annoying day with those idiotic fan girls.

He arrived at the school quickly and inwardly groaned when he saw all those fan girls screaming after they saw him. Sesshomaru ignored them and walked straight to his locker, continuing to ignore the girls screaming his name. Within seconds a girl from his business class walked past him and shoved a letter into his hand. Oh great, another confession that he would reject.

He shoved the letter into his locker and closed the door before he spotted Rin. She was alone without her friends but a boy was following her like a lost puppy. He couldn't possibly be a boyfriend because she seemed intent on ignoring him. Sesshomaru quickly decided to follow the girl silently, making sure she didn't notice him.

* * *

Rin wanted to scream, Suikotsu had been following her wherever she went, she was really trying to ignore the boy. Kagome had gone to the school office to take care of some paperwork and left her alone with this idiot. Couldn't he get the idea that she didn't want to talk to him. She couldn't take it anymore and she finally snapped at the boy.

"Can you stop following me?" Rin asked in annoyance once they were on a more private area of the college.

"No." Suikotsu replied with his hands casually in his pockets. Rin wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Stupid popular boys, they seemed to flock to Rin like a moth to a flame.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Rin shouted. Suikotsu shocked when he heard his ex-girlfriend curse, the Rin he knew was a shy little girl who couldn't say anything bad about anyone.

"I want to apologize for cheating on you two years ago. I've regretted it ever since and I know what I did was wrong, but I want you become my girlfriend again, will you?" Suikotsu confessed. He caught the girl off guard, who the hell did he think he was, waltzing in here and asking her to date him again after cheating on her.

"No." Rin answered the boy and walked past him when she was yanked over the wall by the man as he pressed his lips to hers harshly. His hands were tightly clenching Rin's waist and she was sure he was going to give her bruises. Rin tried to fight him but she couldn't do anything, he was stronger than her. She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks.

A few moments passed and she no longer felt Suikotsu's lips on hers. She cautiously opened her eyes and saw the silver haired Inuyoukai push Suikotsu against the wall and nearly strangle the boy. Rin gasped in surprise as she ran to Sesshomaru, trying to stop him.

"Sesshomaru, stop it!" Rin finally just yelled. The demon stopped strangling her ex-boyfriend. Rin noticed that his eyes were tinted red. She sighed and thought Sesshomaru would just calmly walk away but what he did surprised her immensely. He pulled her close to his body and kissed her passionately on the lips. It was completely different than the kiss she just received from her ex, Sesshomaru's kiss really felt right, Rin melted into the kiss and moaned softly.

Sesshomaru reluctantly parted their lips before looking down at the weak boy on the ground. He was about to stand up and Sesshomaru glared at him. Suikotsu huffed and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Touch her again and you will pay!" Sesshomaru threatened the boy before he dragged the raven haired girl away from the boy and down the corridor.

Rin could feel the envious glares from the fan girls when they walked into her classroom, hand in hand. Though they didn't have first period together, Sesshomaru followed her until she arrived at her class before walking away, completely ignoring her. Well, she hadn't thanked him yet and he was gone already.

She sighed and walked to her usual seat beside her brown haired best friend, Ayame. Though when she walked to her seat she could feel many glares directed to her. Rin glanced around the room and saw that all the girls were sending her death glares.

She completely blamed Suikotsu for kissing her and the popular Sesshomaru for helping her. Although she was thankful about it, she really hated being the center of attention! Kagura, one of Sesshomaru's more obsessed fan girls approached her with a bottle of water. Kagura looked furious, maybe because the Inuyoukai completely ignored her?

Kagura opened the water bottle and dunked the contents on Rin's head and she was splashed by cold water. It didn't only make her clothes wet but also her books. She looked at Kagura in disbelief and ran outside with Ayame following her. Damn, nothing good comes from hanging around the Populars. Couldn't she have a peaceful life for once? Yesterday her school work was ripped by Inuyasha and now she's on Kagura's 'hit list'.

Rin ran to her locker and managed to find a set of clean clothes, thank god. Before she rushed to the girl restroom and changed, she saw the silver haired Inuyoukai and silently thanked him with a blush before continuing on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I decided to skip my first period and walked to the library. It was always empty at this hour and I was glad of it, I spent most of my time here to avoid my fan girls. I bumped into the raven girl and she was wet! She mumbled a soft thank you before ran away, to the bathroom probably. I shrugged my shoulder and walked to the library, wanted to enjoy my alone time.

I arrived at the library, as I expected the library was empty. Yeah, because I skip my class while the others were in the middle of it so it was empty. I walked to the book shelf and found my favorite novel before pulled into and began to read it. I enjoyed reading books on my free time; it was more useful that pranking the girl wasn't it? I read it until the rest of my first period ended before put it back and walked out to my second class.

* * *

Rin POV

I had finished changing my clothes but decided to skip my class with Ayame. We went to our usual spot, the small picnic table under the Sakura tree on the school grounds. It was our favorite hangout on the entire campus. Kagome and I adored the beautiful pink flowers so much, even though they weren't my favorite. We sat on the chair and I took out my sketch book and began to draw while Ayame chatted on about something.

* * *

Inuyasha POV

My brother skipped the class, again. Seriously, when I skip class I get detention, but when he skips class he doesn't get in any trouble whatsoever because he has straight A's in this class. Screw him and his damn brain. I really hope he doesn't win this bet to make Rin fall in love with him; I don't want to get my grades up in stupid business class. Feh, what the hell was I saying, he would never be able to make her fall in love with him.

I was bored, the teacher lecturing about feudal era again. I inwardly asked myself why I took this class, until I remembered that Higurashi Kagome was in this class too. I just loved teasing her and getting her riled up. She sat two rows in front of me, ha! No fun!

I stared at board blankly, damn it, why is this class taking so long! I just can't wait till fourth period; I had business class with Kagome and her little friend, Rin. I had first, fourth, free period, lunch, and last period with Kags. Doesn't seem so fun because she hates me, right? But it was fun anyways, even though I hate her too I could prank her whenever I want. I wonder what prank I should pull today…

* * *

Normal POV

It was one of the craziest days of school life among Rin's life. Kags, Sango and Ayame were having a chat while Rin sat on the edge of the table, sulking. Blame Sesshomaru for being nice to her. Now all his stupid fan girls were being mean to her. Couldn't she have a normal college life without being disturbed by other people?

In the next time she saw the handsome silver haired dog demon she would ask him to never come around her in public again. She had already had enough with Kagura and the rest of those fanatic girls. What really bothered Rin was that Sesshomaru had been holding her hand, which is why the fan girls decided to torture her; the other thing was…she liked it, she liked holding his hand.

Rin had tried her best to defend herself by saying that she didn't like him at all, but the fan girls didn't believe her, actually, when she told them that she didn't like him they went to the extents of physically hurting her and making her get a cut. Thank you for that Sesshoumaru, go shove your sudden kindness up your ass! Rin sighed and decided to just skip the rest of the school day.

Kagome and her other friends weren't helping her very much either. They suspected that she had fallen in love with the 'ice prince', their nickname for Sesshomaru. She had completely denied it and shouted out loud that she hated the ice prince in the cafeteria, not aware that everyone, including Sesshomaru and the Populars, heard what she screamed.

* * *

"I hate him. I completely hate that idiotic Ice Prince, Takahashi Sesshoumaru you better look out!" Rin yelled loudly before storming out from the cafeteria, leaving a bunch of shocked people behind along with her three best friends. Inuyasha nudged his brother and grinned when they heard her outburst.

"Looks like she's a tough one, huh?" Miroku said, with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah, but tough girls are so sexy." Kouga said.

"Well, is the best still on brother?" Inuyasha teased his half older brother with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Of course the bet is still on." Sesshoumaru replied, flashing them his infamous smirk before walking out of the cafeteria, following the girl's scent.

One month to make that girl fall in love with him, one month. 'This is going to be so easy' Sesshomaru said inwardly with his usual cold smirk back on his face.

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R!**

**Check out my profile for more stories I've written so far. Have a great and wonderful day, Ja~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for long wait... **

**First, I want to say thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts [A/N: I am so, so happy]**

**Second, I am so, so sorry for the wrong plot. I AM NOT a college student so I couldn't describe it well. Thank you for **Leh Star, KewlFoxyKatt** and **Tamakia'gss **for pointing it out for me. I'm really appreciate it. Since I couldn't describe college's life well, I DECIDED TO CHANGE the plot into a high school's life because I'm mastered it more. Once again, I am sorry and thank you!**

**Credit for my beta-reader ...[InuxKagsForever]... for helping me edit this story. **

**As usual, I do not own Inuyasha. Now, enjoy the next chapter...**

* * *

_**"If you judge people, you have no time to love them."**_

_**― Mother Teresa**_

* * *

**"When Love and Hate Combine"**

**Chapter 4**

Rin POV

I ran out from the cafeteria right after I shouted, very loudly, that I absolutely hate Sesshomaru. Well maybe hate is a bit too strong of a word, but I was super angry that his fan girls were so rude. I knew that I owed him for helping me from Suikotsu but Kagura and probably every single fan girl of his was targeting me right now, and just when I thought my life would be peaceful…

I was still walking quickly and I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings, I bumped into someone and fell down. I groaned in pain when I stood up and looked up at who I bumped into. Damn, it was Kagura! I was about to run in the other direction, but she was quicker.

She grabbed my hair and pulled me back. Shit, looks like the cold water treatment wasn't enough of punishment for me. "Hey, if you want to vent your anger, don't try to kill me. I didn't do anything!" I yelped when she pulled my hair harder.

It didn't look like she was going to release me soon. She pulled me to the nearest wall before shoving me against it. Damn it, Kagura is going to end up killing me. Kagura then proceeded to tie my hands together with a rope and she threw me onto the ground. I clenched my eyes closed while the crazy girl abused me.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I ran after her, following her scent that lead me to a hallway in the school. She couldn't be far from here. After walking down the hallway for a few moments I found her scent. Rin's hands were tied and Kagura was about to kick her when I pulled her away from the girl and pinned her against the wall.

"Kagura, I never thought you would go to the extents of trying to injure Rin," I glanced down at Rin and saw that she had bruises on her arms and one on her face, there was a small cut on her forehead. She opened her eyes a few seconds after I pulled Kagura away and just stared at me with wide eyes.

I shoved Kagura away before untying Rin and lifting her up in my arms bridal style, I could deal with Kagura later, Rin was more important than her right now. Who knows what Kagura did to her?

I arrived at the schools infirmary and put Rin down on the bed. She winced at the movement and the nurse checked her out and patched up the cut on her forehead, there was one on her

Collarbone as well. It turned out that Rin had a few bruised ribs and her wrists were also sprained from trying so hard to pull out of the rope, so she would need to rest quite a bit and maybe visit the doctor.

I offered to take Rin home and the nurse sent me to tell my teacher the current situation. I walked to my classroom and approached that witch that hurt Rin before saying anything to the teacher. I grabbed her hair, not very roughly, but rough enough to prove a point.

"If you ever touch Rin again, you'll regret it, bitch." I let her go with a slight shove before telling the teacher and walking out of the classroom, glaring at Kagura the whole time. I continued on my way back to the infirmary, back to Rin.

* * *

Kagome POV

I was so worried; Rin and I had planned to meet me at our usual spot in the school, Rin never showed up. This one place was on campus that only she and I knew about. It was a secret place that we never told anyone about. I wonder if Suikotsu had anything with it, I know how much she hates Suikotsu, that bastard had broken Rin's heart and eventually led her to hating the Populars as well.

I personally didn't hate all of them that much but Inuyasha kept throwing pranks at me and always managed to screw up my life. The rest of the members weren't so bad, but I disliked them as well; Miroku because he was a pervert, and Koga because he kept flirting with Ayame and I all the time even though we had rejected him multiple times. The only person I really didn't hate at all was Sesshomaru, but even he was a bit full of himself.

Speaking of the Ice Prince, he was currently walking over to me and I was wondering why he had a slightly worried aura about him at the moment. It was the middle of class; I wonder why he was in the hallway. The reason I was in the hallway was because I decided to skip study hall looking for Rin.

"Higurashi, are you looking for Rin?" He called my name in cold monotone voice. How did he know, what was he, a mind reader?

"I am not a mind reader but I know where she is." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Again with the stupid mind reader thing, this man thoroughly confuses me.

"Where is she?" I asked worriedly. I didn't give a damn about his ability to read minds or not, I just wanted to know where the hell Rin is.

"She's in the infirmary, I'm headed back there." I rushed to the infirmary the moment he mentioned it, why the hell was she in the infirmary!?

When I walked in there, Rin was asleep on one of the bed, I immediately noticed she had bruises on her arms and one on her face too. There were two patched up wounds on her forehead and collarbone and there was a little bit of blood on the collar of her shirt.

Sesshomaru walked into the infirmary a few seconds later and I wondered why, why was Sesshomaru suddenly so worried about Rin's wellbeing. He bent down next to Rin and glanced at me.

"Why the hell are you here, and what happened?" I asked giving Sesshomaru a slight glare, I immediately wondered if Sesshomaru had done it but pushed the thought out of my mind. If he did it why would he bring her to the infirmary?

"After she ran out of the lunch room I followed her and when I found her Kagura was hurting her and trying to injure her further." Sesshomaru said with his normal emotionless voice. He stood up and left the room for a moment and I followed him into the hallway.

* * *

Normal POV

When Rin woke up she felt extremely disoriented. She let out a small groan and rubbed her face. Rin tried to sit up but found that she was too sore to even do that. She groaned in pain and curled up into a fetal position. The door of the room she was in cracked open and she saw Kagome walk into the room.

Rin remembered Kagura trying to hurt her and she knew she had passed out. She looked around the room and noticed that she was in the infirmary of the school.

"You're awake, thank god." Kagome said smiling in relief.

"What happened, how did I get to the infirmary?" Rin asked stretching a bit before slowly sitting up. Her body ached all over but she was glad nothing serious happened to her.

"Sesshomaru brought you here, he found you being attacked by Kagura." Kagome answered.

That was the second time today that the ice prince had helped her…Rin didn't exactly like the fact that she owed him for helping her. Maybe he was being nice for a reason….he wasn't acting the way he usually did. If Rin didn't know any better she would've thought Sesshomaru liked her.

"He looked really worried." Kagome said teasingly in a sing-song voice. She wanted to know if Rin and Sesshomaru weren't enemies and the reason why he was so worried about her was because he was in love with her. Kagome was a hopeless romantic sometimes…

"Why the hell was he worried about me?" Rin mumbled, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I don't know…maybe he's just being nice." Kagome replied with a shrug.

"Maybe," Rin mumbled in response.

"You need to go home and rest, you don't have to come to school for a few more days. Not until you feel better." Kagome said, helping Rin sit up completely.

"Seriously, I can't come to school for a few days?" Rin asked with wide eyes, she really didn't feel so bad. Why would she need a few days to feel better? The door opened before Kagome could respond and Sesshomaru casually walked into the room.

"Good, you woke up." Sesshomaru said, putting his hands into his pockets. Rin blushed slightly and nodded.

"I told the nurse that I would drive you home, I can drive both of you home." Sesshomaru said gesturing to the door. Kagome couldn't help but trust Sesshomaru a little bit because he helped Rin.

"No thanks Takahashi, I would much rather take the bus." Rin snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at him. She really didn't want to be alone in a car with the ice prince.

Sesshomaru approached the stubborn girl and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. She tried to wiggle out of his tight hold and he just walked out of the room with an amused Kagome following. Rin finally gave up and glared at Sesshomaru; she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to drive Kagome home and then went to his car and plopped Rin into the passengers' seat. Rin made a face at him and he slammed the door shut and got into the driver seat before starting the car and driving off…without Kagome.

Kagome was left behind with the idiot Inuyasha. She scowled at him and started walking away from him towards the busses. The hanyou yelled after her, telling her to come back. Just before she got to the busses they drove off, and once again she was left behind. Kagome growled in annoyance and just decided to walk home.

She just huffed for a minute and started to walk away from the school to her apartment. A red Ferrari pulled up next to her and honked. Kagome turned to the car with her hands on her hips

And she proceeded to flip Inuyasha the bird. Kagome continued to walk ignoring him completely. It wasn't until it started to rain that Kagome started screaming and cursing the gods.

Inuyasha opened the door of the passenger seat and gestured for Kagome to sit down. She crossed her arms and glared at him stubbornly. She rubbed her arms to try and get a little bit warm. Inuyasha finally just got out of the car and carried her to the car. He quickly ran to the driver seat before driving off. She completely tuned out and watched the trees pass by.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha when he called her name. He was giving her this somewhat serious stare.

"What?" Kagome asked with a slight amount of attitude.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Inuyasha asked turning towards her with on eyebrow raised. Kagome thought about it for a minute before answering.

"You always prank me and mess things up for me, I wouldn't say I hate you though. I just dislike you," Kagome shrugged and Inuyasha sighed and focused on the road in front of him. They got to her and Rin's apartment after a couple minutes and saw Sesshomaru's car parked in front of the apartment complex.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru is still here." Inuyasha said, furrowing his eyebrows. Kagome got out of the car once Inuyasha parked and he followed her into the apartment building. When they opened the door of Kagome's apartment the first thing they saw was that Sesshomaru and Rin were embracing on the floor, looking like they were just about to kiss. Damn.

* * *

**What do you think of this? Please R&R! I know it has too much Point Of View changes, but I hope it wouldn't confuse you, ne? **

**Check out my profile for another stories I've written so far. Have a great and wonderful day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, I'm so sorry it took a while to update the story but I will try my best to update it as fast as I can. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alrets! Anyway, credit for my beta-reader ...[InuxKagsForever]... for helping me edited this chapter! **

**I do not own Inuyasha and the characters. Now, enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_**

**_― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_**

* * *

**"When Love and Hate Combine"**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

The silver haired dog demon flashed his half younger brother a victorious smirk. Rin was pinned under him with her face flushed. Sesshomaru was winning the bet for sure. Rin was already starting to trust him. Slowly but surely, it was a big step in the right direction.

Rin felt like she was about to die of embarrassment. She didn't even know how she got into this position. She was sitting on the couch three seconds ago and then Sesshomaru suddenly pulled her to him and they both fell onto the floor accidently.

"Sorry for interrupting…" Kagome said, giving Rin a wide eyed stare.

"No, no! We didn't do anything, you didn't interrupt us!" Rin said quickly, she definitely didn't want Kagome to think she liked the ice prince.

"Err... Are you sure, Rin?" Kagome asked with a slight blush, thinking about what could've happened if she hadn't come in right now.

The four teenagers stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes and finally broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru, we should go home, Mom will get angry if we're late." Inuyasha said, clearing his throat. Sesshomaru nodded and both boys headed out the door silently. Rin was still blushing furiously. Rin slowly started walking to her bedroom.

"Oh no, you don't. Care to explain how you got in that position?" Kagome asked, pulling Rin back into the room. Rin sighed; she wasn't going to get out of telling Kagome, she might as well just do it now.

"Alright, so it was still raining when Sesshomaru and I got here so he walked me to the apartment and I invited him in, just to be polite, you know? So I asked him if he wanted some water and he said yes so I went to go get a bottle of water for him. When I came back I completely spazzed out and tripped on the carpet and he caught be before I hit the floor, and that's how we got into that position…" I glanced at Kagome and she gave me this look and I knew she didn't believe me.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and I gave her a look.

"Do you really think I would lie to my best friend? I'm completely serious, that's what happened. The water bottle is still on the floor." Kagome sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Fine I believe you, but I want to know, did you like being in that position with him?" Kagome raised an eyebrow when I didn't answer. I honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

When I walked into the house after parking my car Inuyasha followed me to my bedroom, probably wondering how the hell Rin and I got in that position. I hate to admit it, but I actually liked feeling her body underneath mine.

"How is the bet going so far?" Inuyasha asked, plopping down on a chair in front of me.

"What do you think?" I smirked and Inuyasha scowled at me in frustration.

"Damn!" He cursed under his breath and I flashed him a victorious smirk remembering what happened in the car while I was driving Rin home.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

_"Your friend will be alright, my half little brother will drive her home in one piece." Rin was completely ignoring me, not that I cared one bit. She didn't respond at all but finally nodded her head._

_"Why did you help me today?" Rin asked suddenly. I didn't answer her and continued driving to her apartment._

_"Why did you help me, Sesshomaru?" She asked once more, this time her voice softer than last time._

_"I don't know." I answered after a minute, I hate that I was starting to feel a bit of remorse for agreeing to the bed._

_"I don't know? What kind of answer is that?" Rin muttered under her breath angrily._

_"Look, I just had an urge to protect you." I didn't look at her as I responded. I told myself that I was completely lying as I said it._

_"Why do you care? It's not like we're friends or anything, actually I completely hate you." Rin huffed angrily, letting out some frustration._

_"I don't consider you an enemy, neither of us really know the other anyways, but don't think I won't hurt you if you mess with me." I said in my normal monotone voice._

_"Seriously though, then are we friends?" The girl asked in disbelief and I nodded my head after a few moments._

_"Rin who was the boy that kissed you?" I asked her suddenly._

_"He's my ex-boyfriend." Rin replied with a shrug._

_"Ex-boyfriend…then why was he kissing you?" I asked,_

_"I'll tell you the story another time?" She hesitated with the answer and I decided not to push my luck. I got Rin to become my friend today, and I knew I was starting to gain her trust. She'll definitely fall in love with me soon enough._

**~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~**

* * *

Normal POV, The Next Day

Rin and Kagome arrived at the school on time as usual and walked to their lockers. Rin glanced over to see Kagura strolling over to her with her 'posse'. Rin flinched a bit when Kagura stopped in front of her.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Rin asked silently.

"Listen, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday, not because I want to, but because Sesshomaru said I have to. I'm going to end up getting expelled anyways." Kagura scowled at Rin before turning and walking away.

Rin had to admit, she was definitely starting to trust the dog demon. She definitely didn't hate him anymore after they agreed to be friends yesterday in his car. Rin opened her locker and a letter fell down onto the floor. Rin opened the envelope and blushed when she read what was on the letter.

**_"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._**

**_Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._**

**_Bread does not nourish me; dawn disrupts me, all day_**

**_I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._**

**_I hunger for your sleek laugh,_**

**_Your hands the color of a savage harvest,_**

**_Hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_**

**_I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._**

**_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_**

**_The sovereign nose of your arrogant face,_**

**_I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_**

**_And I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,_**

**_Hunting for you, for your hot heart,_**

**_Like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue*." — S.T_**

Rin immediately wondered who S.T. was…did she really have a secret admirer? She tried to recall someone with the initials S.T.

Sesshomaru Takahashi was the first name that popped into her head. No, it couldn't be, I mean he just told her yesterday that they were friends. When she thought that it could possibly be him, her heart skipped a beat. Kagome reached out for the paper and grabbed it from Rin.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, I thought you said there was nothing going on." Kagome gave me the same disbelieving look she gave me when I told her what happened yesterday

"I doubt that it's him, there has to be someone else in this school that has the same initials as him!" Rin grabbed the note back from Kagome and shoved it in her locker before slamming it closed.

"Maybe he likes you?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face thinking about how Rin could break Sesshomaru's heart if that were true.

"Good morning guys!" Ayame yelled, heading over to the two girls. Rin waved in her direction and Ayame waved back enthusiastically. Sango was walking behind Ayame with a look of amusement on her face.

Rin glanced outside and saw that the Populars had just arrived at school. Wait…if Sesshomaru had just come to school; who was the person who put the letter in Rin's locker? Kagome and Rin glanced at each other with similar looks of confusion on their faces.

"Takeda Suikotsu." Rin exclaimed suddenly, turning to Kagome. Suikotsu must have been the person to put the letter in Rin's locker. Rin wondered why he was still bothering her after what happened with Sesshomaru. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame left to go to their classes, leaving Rin near her locker.

"I knew you would figure it out." Suikotsu suddenly appeared and wrapped his arms around Rin.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Rin shouted, struggling to get out of his arms.

"Why should I? I know how you feel about me." Rin decided that Suikotsu was delusional.

"Damn, let me go! I hate you." Rin slammed her foot down on his and when his grip loosened she turned around and kneed him in the balls. He fell down and writhed in pain for a moment. Rin ran away as quickly as she could but she was too slow, Suikotsu caught up to her after a minute and covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her shouts. He pushed her to the ground and uncovered her mouth for a moment.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed before Suikotsu covered her mouth again, cursing under his breath. Damn it, Rin thought, I always get stuck dealing with the psychopaths! She hoped someone would find her soon.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I and my gang landed smoothly on the school ground and we could hear the fan girls screaming. I ignored all the girls and walked inside the school. I walked inside the school and went to my locker. I suddenly froze when I smelled the blood.

Rin, suddenly my brain flashed her name. It was definitely Rin's blood. She wasn't supposed to come back to school for a few days, why the hell is she here. I ran towards the scent and froze when I caught sight of Rin. Rin was in her ex-boyfriends grasp, he was

Pinning her down to the ground with one arm and had a knife pressed to her neck with his other hand.

"Let her go." I said firmly, making the boy aware I was in the hallway with them. Why does this school have so many dark hallways? He ignored me and pressed the knife to her neck with more force.

"Let her go, now!" I lost my patience with the man and grabbed him and threw him off of Rin. He groaned when his back hit the wall and I inwardly smirked at how weak this man was. Clearly he wouldn't be able to fight me back.

I walked over to where Rin was and I was glad to see he hadn't cut her neck too deeply. I leaned down and licked the cut and it quickly started healing. I wrapped my arms around the girl and she clung to me in fear. Her eyes were clenched closed and she kept repeating the same phrase.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me, please." I purred slightly to soothe her and she stopped whimpering.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Rin finally opened her eyes and glanced up at me. I refused to acknowledge how much I loved seeing her deep brown eyes. She stopped mumbling once her aware of my presence.

"You helped me again." Rin fainted and I sighed in frustration before lifting her up and carrying her to the infirmary for the second time this week.

* * *

**_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss_**

* * *

Normal POV

Rin woke up after about an hour and found herself lying on the bed in the infirmary once again. This time Sesshomaru was beside her instead of Kagome. Her brain recalled the incident and pulled Sesshomaru into a hug.

"Thank you for saving me again Sesshomaru." Rin sat up and let go of Sesshomaru.

"Hn, are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru asked glancing up at Rin. She just looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Yes." Rin nodded and smiled at him. She briefly wondered how Sesshomaru knew where she was. Rin highly doubted that he heard her shout for him.

"Suikotsu was arrested. Why did you come to school today? You were supposed to stay home for a few days." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Rin turned away from him.

"I didn't want to miss school just because I was hurt." Rin responded, still not looking at the dog demon. Sesshomaru sighed in response and stood up. Rin glanced up at him, thinking he was going to yell at her or something.

"I'll go tell the office I'm dropping you home again." Sesshomaru left Rin alone in the infirmary and she wondered what exactly was going on between her and her Inuyoukai savior. She couldn't help but momentarily ask herself if she was starting to fall in love…

* * *

*A quote by Pablo Neruda (I don't own)

**The end of chapter 5, what do you think guys? R&R please! Check out my profile for another stories I've written so far. Have a great and wonderful day okay? Ja ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry fselling delay, it took me around 2 going to 3 weeks to update this story because I have a good excuse. Let me tell you, I have sent this chapter to my beta for what? 2 weeks ago but she wascurrently on road trip and didn't bring her laptop along so she couldn't edit this chapter. I needed to wait her to come back and edited the chapter before sent it back to me. Don't blame her, she still did a pretty job for me!**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! It meant a lot for me ~ Credit for my beta reader [InuxKagsForever] for helping ke edited this chapter! (A/N: sorry for bugging you when you were on road trip!) **

**Disclaimer: who wants to own Inuyasha? But sadly, it was all belongs to Rumiko-san! Enjoy this chapter and I hope this could satisfy you ~ don't forget to hit the review button fellas :)**

* * *

**_"He dug so deeply into her sentiments that in search of interest he found love, because by trying to make her love him he ended up falling in love with her. Petra Cotes, for her part, loved him more and more as she felt his love increasing, and that was how in the ripeness of autumn she began to believe once more in the youthful superstition that poverty was the servitude of love. Both looked back then on the wild revelry, the gaudy wealth, and the unbridled fornication as an annoyance and they lamented that it had cost them so much of their lives to find the paradise of shared solitude. Madly in love after so many years of sterile complicity, they enjoyed the miracle of living each other as much at the table as in bed, and they grew to be so happy that even when they were two worn-out people they kept on blooming like little children and playing together like dogs."_**

**— _Gabriel García Márquez_**

* * *

**" When Love and Hate Combine"**

**Chapter 6**

**Rin POV**

When Sesshomaru walked into the room again Kagome was trailing behind him and she pulled me into a hug. I winced when I felt an ache coming from the cut on my neck. Kagome pulled away faster than I thought possible with a look of worry plastered on her face.

"Rin, I'm so sorry I left you alone after you figured out who gave you that letter. I should have known he would try something!" Kagome looked so guilty and I honestly had no idea why. It's not her fault that Suikotsu is a psychopathic stalker.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. At least he didn't hurt me too badly," I soothed, patting her shoulder. She frowned at the comment and just shrugged.

"If I hadn't left you alone you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place." Kagome said with a frown on her face. Sesshomaru was waiting next to the door, trying not to disturb our conversation.

"Well it's good that Sesshomaru saved me." I smiled at him and he quickly gave me a small sliver of a smile. It was off his face as quickly as it came and I was happy that we had decided to be friends. Kagome still had a frown on her face.

I was really trying my best to lighten up Kagome's mood. I knew she felt so guiltyabout what happened even though it wasn't her fault and I didn't blame her was all Suikotsu's fault, Kagome did absolutely nothing wrong.

"Let's go home now!" I spoke enthusiastically, trying to show her that I was absolutely fine. I don't think she really believed that I was okay, but she gave me a small smile.

"Sure, let's go home." Kagome agreed before helping me stand up. I winced when I was completely standing and I stretched a bit to loosen my muscles slightly.

Before I could take a step I felt someone lift me up off the ground bridal style. Itknew it was Sesshomaru the moment I was in his arms. I felt the blood rise into my cheeks and I knew I was probably as red as a tomato now.

"Put me down." I demanded in a slightly high pitched voice, wiggling in his arms. I did NOT want him to carry me out of the school. Everyone would see and think that something was going on between us!

"No." He denied me and started walking out of the infirmary. If Kagura saw me she would probably stick forks into my eyes. I did not want to be blinded for the rest of my life!

"Takahashi put me down!" I pleaded, unsuccessfully trying to wiggle out of his arms. Sesshomaru didn't reply and continued to carry me into the hallway. I continued to wiggle and push him away but it didn't work.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! Please put me down!" I demanded again. He stoppedmomentarily when I called him by his first name but continued walking and just glanced down at me while I blushed.

He finally let me down when we were when we were in the school hall. Kagomestopped when she saw Sesshomaru let me down and she glanced over at me. I saw the smirk on her face when she saw me blushing furiously and I knew she would interrogate me later.

Once my feet touched the floor I nearly tripped and Sesshomaru caught me. I could feel my cheeks redden even more (if that's even possible) when I felt his strong arms around my waist. His lips were so close to mine and I just stared up at him with wide eyes wondering if he was going to kiss me now.

I turned my head away from him and stared down at the floor so I would no longer feel so embarrassed. He lifted me up again and went outside to his car, ignoring my protests. I can still walk! He dropped me into his car before letting Kagome climb into the back seat.

I tuned out while I was thinking and didn't notice Kagome trying to get my attention until she shook my shoulders. I turned around to face her and glanced over at Sesshomaru. He just pulled out of the parking lot and started driving away from the school.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" I asked, finally giving Kagome all of my attention. By the look on her face I knew that she was giving me bad news.

"You were fired because you needed time off for an injury, apparently your boss thought that since you weren't injured on the job there was no reason for you to take time off." Kagome said angrily. Wow, my boss is an asshole. Once I heard that I was fired I was just freaking out inside. First Kagura tries to kill me, then Suikotsu tries to kill me and now I don't have a job anymore. Great, just great!

"Seriously, can my week get any worse?" I groaned in annoyance and really wanted to throw something at someone. What did I do to deserve all this shit!

"I'm sorry Rin, I tried to explain everything and then I realized something. The restaurant where you work is owned by Suikotsu's uncle!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

"Anyways, you're not going to school tomorrow!" Kagome said, crossing her arms and giving me a look. I frowned and glared at her for a moment.

"I can handle school, it's not a problem." I shrugged and shifted my attention back to Sesshomaru. I knew my answer did not please Kagome so I was completely expecting it when she started yelling at me.

"Not a problem? Kagura and Suikotsu nearly killed you and school is 'not a problem'!" Kagome yelled, mocking my words. I sighed and just decided to ignore her yells. I couldn't help but feel that all of this happened because of Sesshomaru. My life is such a terrible roller-coaster!

"Shit, I need to search for a new job." I muttered under my breath to myself, forgetting that there was a dog demon in the car that had hypersensitive hearing. When he heard what I mumbled I was pretty sure I heard him growl…what was that for?

"What was that growl for?" I asked quietly, so Kagome wouldn't hear. Sesshomaru completely ignored my question and I wanted him to explain why he was suddenly growling! "I know you can hear me, what was that growl for?"

Again, absolutely no response from Sesshomaru! If I didn't get an answer I was going to throw something at him. Takahashi can be so annoying sometimes! I decided to annoy him until he answered the question.

"Again, what was that growl Takahashi?" I asked and still no answer so I decided toask again, "What was that for, Sesshomaru?" I called him by his first name and he still didn't budge. God, why is this man so frustrating!

"What was that for, Fluffy?" I asked teasingly. He faltered for a second and then continue driving and ignoring me. I groaned and tried to think about what might work. I blushed when I figured out what I would do next and calmed down a bit before talking again.

"What was that growl for? I asked you several times…love…" I asked in a slightly seductive voice. He suddenly tensed up and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He glanced at me…well at least that got his attention. I resisted the urge to giggle like a little girl.

"Nothing," He replied softly in his usual cold, monotone voice. Hey, even though that wasn't the answer I wanted, at least he answered me! I was completely proud of my efforts and then I felt embarrassed when I realized what exactly I said to him. I realized that Kagome had been talking to me again.

"...about?" Kags asked and I turned my attention to her, "Pardon?" I asked cocking my head to the side. Kagome sighed in annoyance and repeated herself.

"You seem stressed right now, what are you so worried about?" Kagome asked staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Just worrying about getting a new job," I answered, although that wasn't exactly the truth.

"It's okay, you'll find another one soon," She said to me, trying her best to show her encouragement. Kagome can always make me feel better.

We kept talking until Sesshomaru pulled over in front of my apartment. He killed the cars' engine as I opened my door and jumped out of the car…well, tried to jump out of a car. Before my feet touched the ground Sesshomaru already lifted me upand took me upstairs to the apartment room. He dropped me onto the couch before leaving with a nod towards me.

Kagome brought me a cup of orange juice, my favorite, then plopped herself on the couch beside me while I mumbled a soft thank you to her.

"Kagome…why do you think Sesshomaru is being so nice to me?" I asked, sipping my orange juice slowly.

"Maybe he has a feeling for you?" Kagome seemed unsure of that idea but it was definitely a probable answer. Or maybe he's just trying to be a good friend?

"I am not popular and I'm not beautiful, why would he like me?" I shrugged and continued sipping at my orange juice. I really just wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible. Sesshomaru didn't like me, I was one hundred percent sure of this.

"He could, and you are gorgeous Rin." Kags answered with a shrug. No, that can't possibly be true. I mean Sesshomaru is such a strong demon, why would he ever want to be with a human girl?

I sighed and walked to our small kitchen to put my empty cup in the sink and then walked back to our living room and opened up my old laptop to find a job. I really needed a job to pay bills and school tuition; I just couldn't let Kagome pay everything by herself.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I dropped Rin and Kagome at her apartment then drove home. When I pulled into the garage I saw that Inuyasha's Ferrari was already parked so I knew he was home already. I turned off the engine and grabbed my car keys before going inside to the living room. My parents and Inuyasha were all sitting down in the living room when I got there.

"Father, Mother." I greeted and Izayoi stood up to give me a hug. Izayoi was always trying to make me feel happy. Izayoi was a fantastic mother, she treated me like her own son. My biological mother was an inuyoukai like my father, and her name was Inukimi. She and my dad had an arranged marriage and it didn't last very long because when my father met Izayoi and fell in love they divorced. My mother didn't put up much of a fight and never fought for custody of me, claiming that I would only remind her of the ruined marriage.

It was a painful memory for me and I became a cold person because of it. I leaned at a very young age that being family doesn't exactly mean that 'love' is always involved. As far as I was concerned, love was a weak human emotion that brought you pain. Inukimi was long gone by the time I was four years old and when father married Izayoi I blamed her for breaking apart my family. Soon after he was remarried father explained all the problems that Inukimi and he had and once I was old enough he finally told me that my mother had been cheating on him months before he fell in love with Izayoi.

I hated Izayoi and Inuyasha because he had the type of mother I wished I had. I was a child and I remember longing for Inukimi to come back and tell me that she wanted to raise me. It never happened and a few years later I was already calling Izayoi mother because had showed me motherly love that Inukimi never gave me.

I remember once when I was six year old, I had an passing illness and Izayoi was the one who was most worried. She immediately called a doctor the moment she realized I was sick and stayed by my side the whole four days I was sick. When I was sick I realized that she was one hundred times better than Inukimi. Izayoi cooked my favorite foods for me that week and I realized how much I had been pushing her away. She's incredibly kind-hearted and I was glad my father married her and she was a great mother figure for me, although I would never admit it out loud.

"You haven't spent much time with me lately," She mumbled, still hugging me. She

finally let me go and gave me a warm smile.

"Hn." I replied softly with a small smile. My family was my soft spot and I cared about them immensely even though many people didn't know it. People just assumed I was an emotionless person.

"Why are you both home so much earlier?" Inuyasha asked my parents once Izayoi sat down on the couch once more.

"We finished our deal earlier and I missed my two sons!" Father replied defensively, crossing his arms.

"Keh, we aren't babies anymore." Inuyasha replied, referring to him and me. I sat down on the couch and the momentary peace I had was immediately gone.

"Can't parents miss their sons?" Izayoi chastised, looking straight at Inuyasha. He shut his mouth and just pouted like a child. My father might be known as the most feared and powerful demon, but Izayoi could be ten times scarier than him if she tried.

I sighed and excused myself from the living room before walking to my chamber in the west wing of the house. I closed the door once I was inside my bedroom and plopped down on my bed letting my mind explore my thoughts. The first thing that popped into my head was Rin, I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

I couldn't stop thinking about her and it was making me very angry. I instantly recalled different moments between us; when I apologized to her on my brother's behalf after he ruined her schoolwork, the time that she shouted about hating me in the cafeteria, when she was attacked by Kagura because of me. I painfully remembered saving her from Suikotsu and that moment when she called me love in the car.

What the hell is happening to me? My thoughts stayed on Rin until silence enveloped my thoughts and soon I was closing my eyes and letting the darkness lull me to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think guys? R&R please! I hope this chapter was worth to wait for a long update. Tell me your opinion and hit the review button! **

**Visit my profile for any other stories that I have written so far, have a great and wonderful day guys! Ja ~**


	7. Author's Note, Must Read!

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ! **

**Dear readers,**

**I know this isn't a chapter but this is important! I'm sorry but I won't update all of my ongoing stories for a while because of good reason. On Monday, August 26th 2013 I will move overseas to farther my education and guess what? I have to go there by myself! My parents won't come along with me and I have to settle down some things before posting the story again. It will take some times maybe for two weeks to one month and I am not sure either for the exact time I need. **

**I will keep writing the story but it will take a while to update and post it, I need to settle down some things such as school registration, and the main problem - the installation of the internet connection in my dorm room. I will update the story as soon as I get the things settled. So, please be patience and waited for the next update okay?**

**Wish me luck and once again I'm sorry!**

**love,**

**Amutolovers-**


End file.
